Terrorist
by Joel182
Summary: Sometimes selfish needs co-exists with desperation, making it easier to sleep with evil. In his case, evil is a terrorist. Randy/Ted with a hint of Codiasi. SLASH WARNING!


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

I should have seen this coming. The moment he threw me over to the floor, I should have known what he'd be doing next. I should have known he was never after me to begin with. The Viper, after all, does not strike intended prey. I've worked with him for two years to know that he hurts others close to his targets. He was the one who knocked out Stephanie unconscious and kissed her corpse right in front of her helpless husband after all. Watching from the sidelines I realize instantly that I had made the same mistake Triple H all those months ago. He and I both underestimated Randy Orton.

I rile to a sloppy seated position to notice that Randy has been staring directly at me for a while now. He was waiting. The son of bitch was waiting until my eyes opened. Until I was able to watch what was about to happen next. He cocked back and turned those icy blues away to coldly stare at who it was he was truly after since the dawn of time. A downed Cody Rhodes. The minute I realized it, I called out to Cody, but for some reason not a sound came out. I was afraid. Calling to Cody and warning him would only make Randy madder. Not calling to Cody and subsequently letting the events run their course would have ended Cody's existence in less than a second. So I chose to remain silent and watch the spectacle take place. In just a few moments, Randy was charging forward and the last thing both Cody and I heard was the sickening sound of bone knocking bone. It sounded like a thunder clap and seemed to resonate loudly through the arena.

For more than a minute I sat there in shock. Everything around me turned a dull grey. Silence hit and all I could hear was the low, coarse breathing of Randy as he savored his handy work and the steady-yet-decreasing heart beat that emitted from Cody's small chest. It was when the referee started to pound on the mat that I found the will to get up and sneak attack Orton. He sensed it as he always does and before another thought could pass through, I was on the mat out cold. The only thing I remember after that was the slight view of Randy's back as he stood, arms stretched on the top turnbuckle. It was that same back I had been chasing for over two years. It was that same back I was used to seeing turned on me ever since I became a part of Legacy. It was that same back I clung to when the pain became unbearable.

Afterwards, I sat in the locker room watching the other matches take place while getting dressed to leave. Cody was taken to a nearby hospital, and according to the physicians he was going to be fine. I wasn't going to end up losing a friend over a mistake I had made. I threw my shirt over my torso only to look up in the locker mirror and spot those all-too-familiar cold blues glaring back at me. It took me awhile to recall how to breathe as the air felt as though it was extremely thin and diminishing by the second. He walked over to me and stood only a few inches from my body, with hands planted on the open locker door welding me to the constricted space. This is what they call intimidation.

He lowered his head to stare at me through the mirror – eyes holding mine in place. "I hear Cody's going to be okay." With ice blues still stuck on me, he moved that wry smile over the outline of my ears. I cursed myself for turning red. "But that's not what you're worried about is it?"

I had no idea what he was getting at. I never knew what Randy was thinking and this time was very much the same. "You didn't have to punt his brains out." /Where was the confidence coming from/ I quietly wondered. "You could have just pinned me and be done with it."

"Tsk." I almost feel the hot venom emitting from his slightly open mouth and burning my skin. His eyes close slowly and open even slower. They continue to trap my reflection. "I could have done that, but it wouldn't be nearly as much fun as seeing you out there, looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes silently begging me to stop." A deep throated growl etched painfully into my listening ear. "You have no _idea_ how much that look turns me on."

Despite the distance I can clearly feel his hard on. I can even feel mine starting to swell, and I hate it. A frown craves deep into my forehead as he takes a nibble out of the side of my neck, sliding his tongue over the redden spot to complete his mark. One of many I recall. I stand there frozen like a block of ice hoping he'll just end this quickly and leave. However, I know more than anyone that there is no end in Randy Orton. Nothing ever ends for him.

He slides his tongue back into the safety of his mouth. A cruel smile sitting brightly on his face. A dark look housed in those icy blues. "I'll allow you to go see him. After all, if you don't valiantly go after him, he'll cry and start getting suspicious as to why his Teddy isn't there for him."

"You're too kind." It's loaded with sarcasm, but I try my best to hide it. It'd be better to visit Cody rather than be in a hospital bed beside him.

"But," Randy lets out a harsh scoff. "That's only if you can."

He slips away, using the mirror as a medium to gaze at me with that satisfied expression plastered all over his chiseled face, only to saunter over to the locker room doorway with arms folded across his chest. I take the moment to breathe, but a sharp pain in my pants stops the breath short. I look down to the horror that the hard on is more than obvious. /Damn it! I can't go to Cody like this!/ I stare back at my reflection to watch that cruel smile twist into a grin.

"If you ask nicely," He shut the door. The sound of the lock turning to secure the closed door tears away at my eardrums. Every part of me is screaming run. Every part except the part below the belt. "I'll relieve you. And you better hurry or else we'll be here for a while, and we may have to end up finishing at my hotel room." His eyes narrow slightly at the deepening frown craved in my forehead. I more than obviously don't want to beg. "Before you answer, I want you to think about how sad Cody will be when he wakes up…" He slides his eyes away for a moment, titling his head down a bit when he looks back at me"... actually, _if_ he wakes up to an empty room. I'm sure you don't want him to start crying for you."

He's right and I'm all the madder for it. If only I had stepped in, Cody wouldn't have been punted out of consciousness and wouldn't have ended up as Randy's hostage. I clench my fist to channel all the rage through my pores. It's no use fighting. Aside from the fact that Randy would win, deep down somewhere I don't want to fight him because I could never hurt him. And conclusively, the quicker I met his demands, the quicker this would all be over and I could spend the night gazing at Cody's sleeping face. I turn to look at him.

"Please." My voice feels and sounds like gravel. Heavy truckloads of it.

He scoffs and replies in a heavy condescending tone. "As you wish Mr. DiBiase."

Words cannot express my hate for this man. And in subsequence words could never be enough to describe how much I seem to love him. Then again, maybe I'm confusing the feeling with some warped need to be the one protected rather than the one protecting. And that is only something this terrorist can offer.


End file.
